


Pat-napped

by Turtlederp4yrs



Series: Patton-napped [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AWAY WITH YOU, Abuse, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood and Injury, Deceits name later?, Dee didnt do it, Good Deceit Sanders, Hallucinations, Hopefully a happy ending?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Bad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sad Deceit, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad everyone, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress, evil OCs - Freeform, nasty bois, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlederp4yrs/pseuds/Turtlederp4yrs
Summary: Patton has unfortunetly been kiddnapped. New players are added to the game, and it is up to him and an unusual friend to save his and Thomas's life. Watch as they go through troubles, and climb over a mountain of problems. Will they survive? Or will they perish, effectively changing Thomas, for the worse?(Sorry for the bad summery)





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a friendly comment zone! Criticism is okay, but if you are just gonna bang on my show then please do it else where. If you dont like it then you dont have to read it. Simple.

So far it is just some hallucinations, and just to be safe, a slight panic attack?. If I missed something comment below! Stay safe.

* * *

 

His heart rammed against his chest, his breath unsteady, fast and shallow. His feet made clumsy loud thumps with each step. Branches and twigs scrapped him painfully, but he hardly paid them any mind.

Tears swelled up, and he let out a choked sob of terror. He didn’t want to die. Can sides even die? What is going to happen to Thomas if he did?

So caught up in his terror and thoughts, he didn’t see the stray root that just happened to be sticking out of the ground.

His foot caught, and a lightning rod of pain shot through him as he fell. He whimpered, biting back a yelp. His ankle throbbed painfully, and the side curled in on himself, a shudder passing through him as he suppressed another sob.

He lifted himself up into a sitting position. He needs to keep moving. He gets up, and leans heavily against a tree. He gingerly places some weight on his injured foot, and hiss at the pain.  
But it is manageable. He begins to limp away, when he hears the whistling. It is a kind gentle tune, but it sends shivers down his spine. Oh, right. _Them_.

He limps faster, but it isn't fast enough. He hears a _whish_ , and feels something prick the back of his neck. He doesn’t remember the ground getting so close.

When did the grass turn blue? That’s so weird. He giggles, and turns on his back. He gapes at the sky as it drips large droplets of blood. The trees around him have turned into huge skeleton fingers, all reaching to touch the bloody sky. But that isn’t what makes him scream.

It is the two man sized spiders that are staring down at him, hissing and frothing at their large spidery mouths. Before he passed out, from pain and terror, he heard one of the spiders say,

“Got cha.”

* * *

Fun right? Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that they will be longer later on. If you see a mistake dont shy away from pointing it out to me! Just no hate, okay?

 


	2. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is just enjoying his time with the other sides, (eavesdropping) when Patton goes missing. After nearly an hour of no Patton, Dee decides to head back to hell- I mean home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again critizim and comments are welcome but please no hate. As for warnings, an almost panic attack but Virgil pulled it together, and some language. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Logan huffs, his foot tapping impatiently, as he eyed Romans door, as if it would tell him anything he wanted to know, of he just stared at it long enough.

Virgil groans, and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. “You need to stop that. Your making me anxious. Well, more anxious then usual.”

Logan stops tapping, and finally tears his eyes away from the door, sending a worried glance to Virgil. “Apologies. I didn’t mean to cause unneeded stress. I’m just… concerned.”

Roman walks out of the kitchen, sipping from a cup of orange juice. “Don’t worry specs! Padre probably just got a little off track. He’ll be back any minute now.”

Virgil nodded, if it be a bit hesitant. Logan just huffs before sitting down, and continue looking over the schedule notes that both he and Patton were  _suppose_ to go over. Something didn’t quite settle right with the logical side. Sure, Patton can be a bit absent minded, but he hardly ever missed schedule planning.

Virgil looks over to Logan, who was currently adjusting his glasses once again. Virgil bite his lip and focused his attention back to his phone, scanning through the post, bit not quite reading them.

Where is Patton? He said he would only be gone for a little bit. Maybe he tripped and hurt himself? What if some one attacked him? What if he is slowly dying in a ditch with a stab wound the size of Texas on his side?! What if- Inhale for 4, hold for 7, release for 8. 4, 7, 8. 4, 7, 8. Patton is fine. He probably just got side tracked.

Roman watched the two as he sipped on his orange juice, his brows furrowing. He should really stop making his imagination realm this awesome if Patton getting side tracked really makes these two worry so much.

But what can he do? Even if his kingdom isn’t half as awesome as himself, anyone would lose track of time gaping at the peer amazingness.

He refused to acknowledge the growing worry that had resided in the back of his mind.

Unknowing to them, a fourth individual silently listened to their troubles from behind a closed door. Deceit listened from behind the door that leads to wear the dark sides lived, a slight frown tugging at his lips.

Since when was the fatherly side ever late to something that he knows makes the Logical side so happy? Not once had he done so, with out a good reason.

Passing out because of exhaustion? Yeah that’s a good reason, but seriously Pat go to bed instead of staying up and watching Parks and Rec. Puking out your guts because of food poisoning? Another good reason, but where did you even find the oysters?

Losing track of time, to the point were you are almost an hour late to a set appointment? No. Not a good reason. Not something the moral side would ever do. Patton would never miss a chance to spend time with his family.

Deceit frown stretched down some more. None of this adds up. Deceit glances at the time, and sighs. He should head back, the other two could be back from their ‘errands' any moment.

He straightens up from his seated position, brushes off any imaginary dust, and begins the long trek down. He could just ‘sink out' but Deceit wants time to process this learned information, before he goes back to hel- home.

Plus, if they are already back then he could be popping into a very dangerous situation. He takes long deliberate steps, dragging out the time it takes for him to get down. Unfortunately, he reaches the heavy duty door, sooner then he wants.

He sighs, but slaps on a smug smile, forcing himself to look relaxed. Image is everything. Deceit pushes the door open, wincing internally as it creeks. He glances around, but sees no bulking figures, or overly spiked hair. Good.

He secures the door shut, and makes a beeline for his room. Before he could get there, he hears… something. It sounds like a-a. A sob? He pauses and strains his ears to hear something, anything. Is that? No, it cant be. These two can be idiots but they aren’t that stupid.

But… just in case.

Deceit backtracked past the hallway, and down the stairs, to the commons. He went to the basement door, and stared long at the worn and dented wood. He raised a shaky hand and took ahold of the handle, poking his head through once it is opened.

It is pitch black, except for the light that enters from the commons. Deceit takes a step back and flips the light switch that lays on the outside of the dark room.

The light flickers on and he hears a hiss of pain from the inside. He walks slowly down the stairs scanning the bare room, picking up his pace when he sees a light blue polo.

God dammit.


	3. Attempt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciet finds Patton... now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some foul language, and refernce to abuse, but other wise, i think we are good? Idk, comment below if i missed anything!

Patton sat there huddled in the far corner, his hand clamped over his mouth, and his eyes squeezed shut. One of his lenses on his glasses have a crack in it, and both his hair and clothes are ruffled.

His eyes are puffy, and fresh tears streamed down his face. His knees were pulled tightly to him, making him seem smaller then he normally is, small scratches making tears on his clothes, and slight red marks on his skin.

God fucking dammit.

“Morality?” 

The morally inclined side snapped his eyes open, rapidly blinking them. His eyes had a sort of mist over them, making them cloudy and leaving Patton to look very confused.

Slowly Patton lowered his hand and whispered, “Deceit?”

The questioned side nods before getting closer, and asking, “How _didn’t_ you get down here? Why _aren’t_ you down here?”

Patton blinks, slowly working out the questions, already knowing about Deceit’s… condition.

He just smiles weakly, “Two… not very nice people caught me. As for why, I-I am not very sure.” His voice wobbled at the end, and Deceit winces at that.

“D-did one _not_ look like a buff version of Thomas, and the other _didn’t_ have spikey hair?”

Patton slowly processed the question, before nodding. Great. Deceit sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Okay Pa-Morality. We need to _not_ get you out of here. This clearly _wasn’t_ a mistake-"

“What’s a mistake now, you little snake?”

Deceit twists himself around, his cape dramatically flapping. On the stairs Wrath glared down at the smaller side.

Instantly he felt his mouth go dry, and mild panic filled his gut. Shakely Deceit points a finger at Patton, saying, 

“H-he’s _not_ here. I was just going to _leave_ him here, and _not_ take him back to the light sides before you do something completely and utterly stupid.”

Wraths face flushes a deep dark red, and he stomps down the stairs, and over to Deceit, and towers over him. Deceit flinches back when Wraths big hands clamp down onto the smaller sides shoulders. He probably should have worded that better.

Wrath shakes Deceit roughly, growling out, “Are you calling me stupid, you filthy liar?”

Deceit just shakes his head, but it seems to satisfies the brute. He lets go of Deceits shoulders, giving him a slight push in the process.

Deceit stumbles back but manages to keep his balance. Wrath huffs, a satisfied smirk on his face, He points to the fatherly side and rumbles, “As for him he stays. He is a part of the plan.” 

Deceit, although ruffled, quirks an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate this _amazing_ , and _brilliant_ plan of yours?”

Wrath lets out a rough, scratchy laugh, not quite relizing that he was just insulted. The laugh is the same one Deceit hears when the larger side truly thinks or plans to do something awful. He barely represses a shudder.

“Wouldn't you like to know shit for brains? I’ll just say this,” Wrath leans in a little, a dangerous, menacing glint in his eyes. “Once we are done, we’ll be the top dogs.”

Deceit pales at the subtle threat, at which Wrath lets out another laugh. He trudges up the stairs, but stops the smaller side when he tries to follow. “Nun-uh. You're spending the night down here. Think this as a warning for if you call me stupid again.”

And just like that, the door is slammed shut, and locked into place. It isn’t long after that the lights flicker out. Patton Epps at the sudden darkness, but Deceit just sighs, already used to the treatment.

He waits till the larger sides footsteps fade, before he riffles through his cape, and locates his secret pocket. He pulls out a small flashlight, and flicks it on.

He circles back to Patton who is wide eyed and shaking. Deceit sighs and crouches down in front of him. He waves a hand in front of the side, getting his attention.

Quietly, he asks, “Do you think you _can’t_ sink out, Morality?”

The side blinks before shrugging. “ _Can’t_ you try?”

The side slowly nods, and squeezes his eyes shut. He stays like that for a few minutes, before letting out a unsteady breath, and shakes his head.

“I-I can't. I-I don’t know what’s wrong but I cant get out!”

Great. Guess the others aren’t as big of idiots as he wished them to be, if they thought far ahead enough to put a damper on Patton’s powers here. 

Deceit sighs again, before sitting in front of him, Indian style. He gently sets the flashlight down so the both could see, as an awkward silence passes.

Deceit reaches back into his secret pocket, and pulls out an old deck of cards, slipping them out of their small box.

“Do you _not_ want to play ‘go fish’?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how do you like my evil child Wrath?
> 
> Personally anger is something that I struggle with, and figure. I am better at controling my temper, but when I didnt, or it is about to break lose, my wrath can be quite.... intimidating.... so now we have a bad guy!


	4. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit explains some things to Patton over a game of gold fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey im back! Sorry for my crappy updating schedual but sometimes you just got to roll with the flow. And whats more is that this chapter is pretty decent in length.  
> As for warnings, there are mentions of abuse, some injuries, and there is some cursing, but other wise i think we are good.  
> Feel free to comment and such!  
> Oh and quick head cannon, D has multiple pockects! Similar to the 'Help In Unlikely Ways' fanfic (You should go read it, it is absolutley faboo!) D has them to sneekly carry stuff with him. Unlike Shay_Nioum's fanfic he uses these pockets for more survival based reasons.

“Do you  _not_  want to play ‘go fish’?”

Patton snaps his attention to the color orientated cards. Slowly he nods. Deceit hums and begins to shuffle them adding a few flourishes and unnecessary card tricks.

Patton watches with awe, his focus completely captured by the skill the deceitful side rarely ever showed, his fear and all around bad emotions disappearing.

So it was no surprise when he was startled when the smaller side said, “There _isn't_  a catch.”

Patton smiles, “Catch. Ha. Like catching fish.”

Deceit snorted, but continued. “For every ‘go fish' that you get, you  _don't_  have to answer my questions.  _Not_  okay?”

Patton hesitates, then nods. “And for every ‘go fish' you get, you have to answer my questions. Deal?” Deceit shrugs before nodding.

He hands out the cards, seven each, and begins the careful process of organizing and taking out his two fours, already starting with a pair.

“You  _can't_ go first, since you are the one that got kidnapped.” Patton quirks an eyebrow, but fingers through his cards.

“Do you have a queen?”

“ _Yes,_  go fish. How did you get caught?” Patton furrowed his brow at that, gnawing his lip as he picked up another card.

“It’s a little fuzzy, but I was on a walk. I must have gotten distracted, because the next thing I knew, I was in a super dark part of the imagination. Then those two meet with me. They said they would take me back, but then the spikey-haired one giggled about how-how…”

“ _Don't_ go on.”

“How much I would scream. So I ran. I hurt my ankle and something pricked my neck. Suddenly everything was like a giant nightmare.” Patton shuddered, before looking back at his cards.

Deceit winces in sympathy, but then frowned and asked, “Your ankle hurts?”

“Go fish or go home.”

Deceit blinked, “Wha- you know what.  _Always_ mind.  _Don't_ you have a eight?”

“Nope! Go fish. Do you always lie?” Patton asked, popping the ‘p’ at the end. Deceit raises an eyebrow at the simple question, but shakes his head.

“ _Yes."_ Deceit shifted a little and glances down at his cards. Technically, he can tell the truth, but, depending on the sentence and how long it is, it usually leaves him exhausted. Fortunetly, and unfortunetly depending on who knowes, he can use sign language or write out the truth, but even then it is a bit... uncomfortable.

Patton tilts his head in confusion before shrugging, not willing to press the other side who is clearly uncomfortable with the question.

“Okay. Do you have a Jack?” Deceit, grateful that the older side left the answer as it was, grumbles before passing a card over. Patton grins, taking the card before asking, “Do you have a two?”

“ _Yes_ , go fish. Your ankle  _doesn't_ hurt, can I check it? Or better yet, can I  _not_ check all injuries your aware of?”

Patton pauses, clearly hesitant, and a little distrust worthy. To say it didn’t hurt would be a lie, so that is exactly what he did say to himself.

Slowly the moral side nods, and lifts up his pant leg to revile a rather swollen ankle. Deceit winces at the sight, and gingerly scoots closer, to gently prod it. Patton flinches, biting his lip.

Deceit frowns and scoots back. “Its definitely  _not_ sprained.  _Walk_ on it, and you’ll be fine. It  _shouldn't_ heal in a week. Maybe  _not_ two. Anywhere else?”

Patton nodded, and turned around so that Deceit could see the red dot on the back of his neck. It was a small dot, but the skin surrounding it was red and puffy. He brushed a finger against it, and Patton hissed in pain.

“In- the spikey-haired guy, he probably  _didn't_ hit you with a dart, thats why your  _not_ hazy right now. The pain  _isn't_ the venom. It  _shouldn't_ die down with time, just  _try_ to touch it.”

Patton pauses, processing the command. He nods his head and looks back at his cards.

“Do you have a nine?”

“Ah, its totally  _not_ my turn, remember?”

“Right, sorry.”

“ _Worry_ about it. Do you  _not_ have a nine?” Patton blinks before letting out a soft laugh, handing over the card.

“So that’s where Virgil picked up that trick.” Deceit stiffens at the mentioning of the young emo sides name, but forces himself to relax. Patton notices anyways, and winced softly. He began with, “I'm so-"

“Do you  _not_ have a seven?”

Patton accepts the second chance, if a bit hesitant. He pulls out a seven and hands it to the well dressed side. He hums in appreciation, before glancing at his cards again.

“Four?”

“Go fish… Are… Are you okay Dee?”

Deceit quirks an eyebrow at the nickname before shrugging.

“Totally  _not_ fine.”

Patton shakes his head , his mouth set as a firm frown. “No, I mean are you okay?” The older side sighs, at Deceits confused expression.

“I mean, you faced that guy-" “Wrath.” “-Wrath like it was nothing! And when he grabbed you, and left without you, you acted like it was normal! Like you're- you're-" Horror flashed across the fatherly sides expression, his face paling considerably.

His eyes flicked to Deceit, who just sighed for the millionth time that day, and set down his cards. He stared hard into Patton’s eyes, before sighing again.

“Look. Things are  _not_ different here, Morality. The other two,  _will_ act and think  _just_ like your little family. They are  _not_ aggressive, cruel, or vicious. The best thing you can do is to  _nor_ stay low, and under their radio.”

At the mention of his family, Patton whimpers and his eyes begin to water, his deck of cards forgotten on the floor. He slouches in on himself, drawing up his knees, and wraps his arms around them.

Quietly he whispers, “I just want to go home.”

Deceit softens at the pitiful sight, before scooting himself next to the side, hesitantly placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“You _wont_. I just got to  _not_  think of a plan.”

“I just wish I could call them.”

Lightbulb. Deceit straightens up, smiling like a mad man. “You _can_ , but I  _can't_ try!” Why didn’t he think of this before! Its so simple!

“Wha-? Deceit? What do you mean? You can call the others?”

“Unfortunately, _yes_. Even of I could, they  _would_ so listen to me. But I do  _not_ have a… person that could help.” If he could get him on the phone, then Patton is as good as saved.

Quickly swiping his flip phone from his secret pocket #2, he dialed a number, pressing the phone to his ear. The dull ringing sound drilled through, until he heard a,

“Beep! I am sorry we can not make your call. Please check your network, and/or reception. Beep!”

“God fucking dammit!” Of  _course_ they turned the network off. Cant have him talking to people when they don’t want to. Or better yet have him make plans with others, to get a person that they kidnapped, and hid in their god fucking basement, out.

“Language.”

Deceit huffs before rubbing his eyes, and leaning back against the cold wall. “We  _have_ a reception down here, so we can  _totally_ call you some help. For now we… we  _shouldn't_ just wait and plan.”

“Okay. So, you get a reception, call the others, and the come in and save the day?!” His face light up with renewed hope, but Deceit just winces at the optimism.

“ _Totally_  that easy. There is  _not_ a door, but it was reinforced to keep some of us in the dark sides area, and some of us out. So your friends can  _totally_ come through, with little trouble, and ease. And if they try to  _not_ force their way through, then they put both you and Thomas at stake.”

Patton slouched at that, but Deceit continued, caught up in his own head. “And Wrath  _totally_ is stupid enough to leave the door unlocked, so I  _can_ sneak you out, and I  _can_ get out and summon you, because they  _didn't_  make it impossible to sink out or be summoned from here years ago. You  _can't_ sink in but you  _can_ sink out. Brilliant. We-we…”

Deceit groans before knocking his head against the wall, successfully pushing his hat to the front of his face. Patton winces, and cast a worried glance at the smaller side.

He sighs once again, and whispers, “We are just going to have to _not_ wait till I can get R-him.”

Patton nods solemnly and looks down at his cards, before looking back at Deceit.

“Do you want to play goldfish? No catches this time?”

Deceit snorts, but nods, scooting himself back to his original spot, and glancing at his cards again.

Patton asks, “Do you have a five?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah deceit specifically chose that game so he could get some answers, he didnt expect patton to get the drop on him, tho.  
> Any ways correct me if I made any mistakes!  
> Have a good day, and/or night!


	5. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee starts thinking, a dangerous thing really, and gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for warnings, I think we are good?

After several games of gold fish, they played a few games of poker. Taking note of Patton’s shivering form, he lost a few games, and unfortunately, lost both his flash light and cape to the older side.

Another unfortunate event was that he accidently forgot to empty out all his pockets, only managing to safe his phone from Patton’s winning streak.

But, by the time Deceit had reshuffled his cards for another round of poker, Patton had fallen asleep, snoring softly into the crook of his arm.

Deceit smiles slightly and shuffled through his cards slowly, looking over every carefully illustrated painting, letting his gloved hand run over the pictures.

He took good care of his cards. He has had them for more then ten years, and at worse a corner was bent. Admittedly the edges are worn, and the paint is faded from him rubbing his fingers over them so much, but he prided himself on how well kept they are.

He always did take good care of gi- He hissed at the memory, and quickly slipped the cards back into their case. Lets not think about that. Lets go back to the serious thinking.

No time to be… distracted. If he gets distracted then Patton is unprotected. And if Patton is unprotected then- A shiver wracked Dees body, once again throwing him off his train of thought.

Its cold. Its cold. Why is it cold? Because he started to think of- because he is in the basement. Without his cape, the usual chill of the basement becomes several degrees lower.

How in the world did Pat not get this cold? Oh right. He doesn’t have the pleasure of being cold blooded. Deceit glances at the older side, before pocketing his deck of cards.

Patton missed dinner. He had lunch, went on a walk, caught kidnapped, successfully missed dinner. Truly the worst tragedy of today.

And knowing Wrath both of them are going to miss breakfast. Not that Deceit actually ate breakfast anymore.

Wrath. What is he going to do? He wouldn’t dare kill Patton. Maybe. He wants power. One way to get power is to replace the main sides, but to do that you’d have to be their opposites.

Some sides had opposites some didn’t, and Wrath was one of those sides. But… if those two could get Thomas's attention… Oh shit.

Deceits eyes widen, and he quickly pushes himself off the ground , wincing as his bones groan in protest. He begins pacing, as he thinks.

The dark sides are called dark, because Thomas doesn’t know about their presence yet, not necessarily because they are evil. Plus they can become a light side, and still be evil.Or be a dark side and be good.

Becoming a light side doesn’t change a side, it just changes how much they can control. But to become a light side, Thomas has to acknowledge, or learn that they are there. Thomas has to give them attention.

Becoming a light side means you have more power, and those two always loved being on top. And what is a better way to get attention? Kidnap one of the light sides.

Easy.

Simple.

Of course they would get attention that way. In fact they are probably just waiting for the perfect time to tell the other sides what is going on. The light sides are going to rave with worry.

They wont think clearly, and would fall right into Wraths and Insanity's hands. And… that… that is not going to happen. With a sense of determination Dee walked over to the stairs.

But instead of heading up them, he goes to the small space underneath. Have been given the job of keeping this area some what clean, appointed by himself, Deceit had placed a bunch of boxes down here for storage.

Bad memories, dreams, and thoughts all alike were collected and hidden in the ‘basement' of Thomas's mind. And of course there was also the boxes that were purely storage for useless junk, including old tuber ware, shoes, and toys.

He reached into the one of the boxes and pulled out another card case. But inside this card case, was several pieces of chalk, all worn to different extents.

He reaches inside the box and, after a bit of searching, pulls out a small piece of chalkboard that is only slightly larger then his hand. Gently he sets it down and goes to a different box.

A bit of scourging around, he finds another piece that duplicates the previous. He continues to go through the boxes till he has around 20 little chalkboards, all clones of each other, laying on the ground. 

Deceit always had to have a plan. And whats a better way to plan then to have something to write all his plans on?

He settles himself down, and picks up the one closest to him. Taking out a piece of chalk from the card box, he begans to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo yeah. Dee has been in the basement before, he knowes how to be prepared. And denal is the best solution to repressed feelings!


	6. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee has to make a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, triggers... uh some cursing cuz y'know.... cant help it. Uhm there is mention of neglect and... i think that this is it? Tell me if I missed anything!  
> Constructive critsism is good, and i love your guys comments

When Patton wakes up, it is around 8. Maybe. Deceits ‘phone' died a while ago.

At his questioning gaze Patton giggles and says, “My dad instincts never let me sleep in, unless I absolutely need to.”

Deceit just nods, a small smile forming. He quickly gives a vague explanation of the recently formated plan, not giving the older side any key details, and warns him to keep his head low.

The less he knows, and the less he reacts, the safer Patton will be. When Deceit explains this to Patton, the older side nods solemnly.

“They're like school yard bullies.”

“What?”

“They are bullies. If you don’t react, then they’ll leave you alone.”

Deceit blinks, a grin slowly inching on his face. Patton always, some how, manages to surprise him.

And so does slamming doors. Big and loud slamming doors, that bring down large, stomping feet.

Deceit quickly jumped up, straightening his clothes, poker face already in place. Wrath snorted at the display and roughly grabbed him, yanking at his shirt. Whether or not he noticed, or cared, how Patton had some how gotten a hold of his cape, Wrath said, nor, showed, anything.

Instead, he just pulled Deceit up those old stairs, violently enough that the smaller side thought his button up shirt would tear. Before he slipped up the stairs, he spared one last glance to the morally righteous side.

He sat in the same spot as before hardly moving. His clothes were ruffled, some dirt smears here and there. His wide eyes followed Wraths every movement, his body quivering in fear.

Deceit was pulled through the door, and it slammed shut, no doubt leaving the other side in complete darkness. Hopefully Patton would find the extra batteries in his cape.

Wrath pushes him forward, letting go of his shirt. The shorter side stumbles, his hand going up, securing his hat on his head. Deceit twist around, turning his back to the nearest wall, tracking the muscle-headed sides every movement.

It is always better to see the attack, then to be ambushed.

Wrath glares at him, snarling. “What are you looking at, dumbass?”

Deceit blinked owlishly before taking the hint, and rushed up the stairs up to his room, one eye on the trigger wired side. He didn’t let out a sigh of relief till his door was closed and locked.

He tensed when he heard stomping feet, but relaxed again when the stomping faded, and ended at the sound of a slamming door.

His eyes quickly scanned the mess of his room incase of any… surprises. Nothing appeared to be moved, his shelf still had its clutter of old books, and trinket. His bed remained a mess of blankets he borrowed(stole) from the light sides, the clutter of clothes that ‘hide' in the back corner.

Surprise free, he walked over to his old rickety bed, and just ‘flumps' on it. The bed itself creaks as Deceit adjust himself into a comfortable position. He pulls out his old phone, flips it open, staring at it, before he closes it.

He leans to the side of his bed pulls up his charging cord and plugs the phone. It beeps in response, but shows no sign to be actually working.

Deceit sighs, but slides off his bed, leaving his phone to charge. It probably still wouldn’t have reception thanks to a certain, questionably stable, side, but that has never stopped him before.

Deceit walks over to his door, and presses his ear against the chipping yellow paint. Hearing nothing he creaked the door open, and peaked out. Wrath had gone up to his room, and if the sound of clanging pots, and screeches of random anything’s, are no where to be heard, then Deceit is in the clear.

For now.

Hurriedly he rushes down the stairs and into the living room. Summoning has always been a… challenge for Deceit. He isn’t as powerful as the light sides, nor has the energy/skill to properly come up with something that would work, not without wasting away at least half of his energy.

And with Patton here, he will need as much energy as he can get. So he scurries down into the kitchen, snatching the ‘home' phone off its charger, dialing the only set of numbers that could help him.

Pressing it to his ear he listened to it ring, using his free hand to tug the bottom of his ear. And ringed. And it ringed.

By the third ring, the phone gave an audible click, and there was a low,

“Hullo, Remy Sleep Sanders here, no I don't want girl scout cookies, yes I would love to go out on a Starbucks date. Specifically just me and Starbucks. You are uninvited”

“Better invite me, Remy, because we so _don't_ got a problem.”

There was a slight pause and then, “Dee? That you? Gurl its been way too long, has it been? Now tell me sugar, what’s chewing up your ass?”

“Oh, you know, the _usual_. I _don’t_ got a kidnapped side on my end, who _may or may not_ be the key to the other dark sides taking control over Thomas and royally fucking us all.”

Another pause, this one longer. Deceit tapped the bottom of his ear lobe, anxiety and irritation weaving itself through.

“Well shit, is that what the Mains are all flustering about? I thought that one jus' got sick, or somethin'"

“Remy.”

“Cuz there was this one time-"

“Remy.”

“Right, kidnapped side, potential throw over, screwed up Thomas. What’s the plan?”

“Right now, we _don’t_ need to meet some where a-" There was a loud ‘thunk’, and a mad set of giggles followed it upstairs. “-bit more secure.”

Another loud ‘thunk’, this time closer, and instead of giggles, there was a scratchy cackle.

“Tell the Main sides that Morality _isn’t_ okay, and that we _aren’t_ going to get him out. Just _don’t_ be patient.”

There was another loud thunk, this one just at the head of the stairs.

_“Wont_ meet you later.”

“No ma'am, no ma'am! Don't you go ha-"

He hanged up, just in time to see a cement block bounce down the stairs, setting by the last step. As hurried footsteps raced down, there was a wild cackle, and quick mumbles.

“Hamm hum the block came tumbling down like a drum! Gravity, gravity! Ah its so strange, why must the apple fall faster then a feather? But great fun! Jus-”

The mumbling side stopped by the cement block, taking notice of Deceit, who awkwardly stood there, wishing ever so badly for his cape. The taller side blinked slowly before he smiled widely, baring his teeth like fangs.

“I see the little cobra is out of his cage! Oh, but weren't you in for time out?”

Deceit straightened his back, slipping into his poker face, and stared at the wall behind the taller side.

“Wrath _didn’t_ let me out, Insanity.” Along with all of his… quirks, Insanity is one of the few who can usually decipher Deceits pattern of talk, which isn’t always good for Deceit himself, but works for him in times like these.

“Oh, but why? We could just leave you in there forever and ever. No fuss, no trouble, a pest done, and dealt with.”

Deceits stomach flopped in uneasy, his chest tightening with anxiety, but his half-lid eyes only widened a fraction, as he spoke in a smooth soothing voice,

“As _amazing_ as it is, I am a part of Thomas, and it would work _wonders_ if I were to disappear, as you both saw how that went las-"

“Oh hush now, it was all in fun! Augh, you always liked to beat a dead horse.” The side pouted, but as if a switch flipped, he brightened, baring his teeth once again.

He eyed Deceit, licking his chapped lips, asking, “Do you want to play a game? It will be great fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Along with anger problems, my family has a long line of mental diseases, and really since i was a kid i was terrified of becoming like my grand ma, an insane barely put together person. For me it is my own villian, that i thought would fit in this... cuz yay.
> 
> Anyways, if anything seems off, then just comment down below. I am no proffessional, with the bare amount of information, just going with the flow or with what ive seen myself..


	7. Update stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh yeah?

Hello everyone! In the sight of the new episodes this fic might be coming to a halt. Might. In all honesty i leave the desicion up to you.

If you want to see a continuation of this then comment below! I wont change anything and itll be just like i described in previous notes. I'll continue for about 10 or more chapters wrap it up and then continue on my merrily way.

If not enough people go for it then i might go for a remake when more episodes come forth, putting this on a tempoary hiatus.

Or i might just complety drop it. We will see. Anyways comment below with what you want to happen, and we will see how it goes.


	8. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy goes to have a chat with some sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and such!
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly i have been working on this for a bit and i am at a cross between whooping in exitment and happiness, or screaming in a pillow because i am too tired.

When Remy got that call from Deceit, it must have been a sign! A sign to not do dishes at that moment, because really, when a bestie calls, you pick up. Especially if you are doing dishes at that exact moment.

He, only slightly, wished he didn't have to get a sign like that.

“Son of a Jolly-Rancher fucker! And I, by no means, mean that cheap rip-off shit, I mean the fine quality, fucking original Jolly-Rancher's shit!”

Only slightly.

Remy fumed with a rare rage, as he slammed his phone on the table, taking a few angry stomps away. Then a few less angry stomps to check if his phone screen is cracked.

Then an angry undignified noise, as indeed his screen is cracked. With a heavy sigh he settles down in the wooden chair, next to his table, with a dramatic flop. Sometimes he is worse then the mighty Prince.

Speaking of the Prince, Remy has a job to do. He stands, and walks over to the sink to turn off the running faucet. He grabs his sunglasses and pulls out a spare Starbucks iced tea from the fridge, as any good redeemed coffee addict is prepared, and takes in a deep and calming breath.

He places his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and smirks. As he sinks out, he mutters in the most enthusiastic unenthusiastic voice he can muster “To infinity and beyond.”

* * *

Virgil is fine. Absolutely fine. All good. Perfect in fact. And he is a lair, on occasion. Right now is a special occasion.

And right now, Virgil is hyperventilating on the couch, while Roman is pacing, waving his sword around, as if it couldn't cut some one in half, as he rants.

All the while, Logan is at least attempting to keep order, but failing miserably, and has begun focusing on trying to calming Virgil down.

They are so wrapped up, they didn't even hear Remy pop in. Remy raises an eyebrow at the chaos unfolding, and takes a loud, and slow slurp. Virgil’s eyes snap towards him, and even Logan seemed to jump slightly.

Roman swings around point his sword in Remy’s direction, but sheathes it when he recognizes the function. “Ah hi Remy, sorry, but now isn't a good time.”

Remy snorts. “Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Okay, c'mon bitches, we are in the major need of some good, all fashion, hot chocolate.”

“We really can't, we go-"

“Got to go an' panic, while the dad of the team is missin’?”

“How did-“

“Word gets around, and I might be able to help you out.”

“How?”

“Hot chocolate first.”

The three sides gawk at Remy as he walks into the kitchen, and starts to pull out a pot and the necessary ingredients. It isn’t till Remy is shoving mugs in their hands, that the three of them snap out of their daze.

Remy lays in the plush arm chair next to them, his legs dangling off the arm of the chair. He waves at the couch, signaling Roman to sit.

Logan starts with, “You said you might know how to help us find Patton. That suggest you know something we don't.”

“That is correct, your honor”

“Well? What is it? What do you know that we don't?” Virgil snaps, irritated, anxious, and just all around tired of waiting, but not doing, because Patton can be out there scared, bleeding, dying, and they are just sitting here-

“Breath gurl, breath. Jumpin' to conclusions while do none of us any good.”

Virgil slowly nods, and Remy continues. “As I was about to say I know where he is, or rather who he is with. Or rather that the other rather, who he is being held captive by.”

The response was immediate. Logan sat up straighter, his cold blue eyes almost cutting through Remy’s shades. Roman jumped up, shouting out his confusions, nearly spilling his hot chocolate.

Virgil froze, his body becoming ridged, his face paling considerably. His voice was quiet, but its warble and demonic sound cut through Romans rather loud questions. “ **IT WaS tHEm, wAsN'T iT?"**

Both Roman and Logan startle, Virgil’s voice drilling through their skin and rattling their bones. Anxiety slowly started to claw its way through them, and the room seemed to dim.

Logan began to glance side to side, and Roman had to sit down due to his legs shaking so much. Under their eyes dark eyeshadow began to grow and spread.

The only one unaffected, was Remy, who only raised an eyebrow. It’s a curse and blessing to be a function, instead of a side. He sighed, and straightened out so he was sitting on the chair somewhat normal.

“Yah mah gurl. It’s them.”

“W-who? What is going on?”

“Yes, both Roman and I need a suitable answer-"

Virgil stood, cutting Logan off, and began stalking to the door that lead to the basement. He should have locked up the door years ago, why was he stupid enough to even give them a chance to pop up here-

Remy stood in front of the door, blocking Virgil’s path of destruction. Virgil growled, taking a step closer so that he was almost nose to nose with Remy.

**"MoVE."**

"Sorry babes, I've got specific orders to tell you that you need tah sit tight, hold your asses, and wait."

The shadows around Virgil seemed to twitch, becoming living strands of horror, Virgil’s expression becoming darker by the second.

**"I SAID, MO-"**

Remy flicked Virgil’s forehead, shocking him into silence. Anger spiked, but it was quickly smothered by a sense of drowsiness.

Virgil blinked slowly, all anxieties fading, and promptly collapsed into Remy’s arms.

“Ah, I knew eventually I could make you fall for me.”

Remy glanced up, taking in Logan and Romans shocked, but no longer eye shadowed, faces. He lifted Virgil up, and half carried, half dragged him over to the couch, where he promptly dumped him in between the two surprised sides.

He took a few steps back and put his hands on his hips. “So… any questions?”

“Did you just-"

“Yes.”

Logan snapped out of his jaw dropped state turning his attention to Remy. “Y-you said that Patton is being held captive. By whom is he being held captive?”

Remy winced. “Straight to the hard ones, huh? Was hoping that you'd soften me up a bit.”

“Remy.”

“Like, ‘hey Rems! How do you make such good hot cocoa?’”

_“Remy!”_

“Right, right. Well- no wait, lesson learned.” Remy paused, “Honey buns, you are going to have to promise me something, before I tell ya anything, because legitimately, this is a seriously touchy mission."

Roman and Logan glance at each other, before nodding at Remy.

“Anything for our dear padre.”

“Good, cuz for a while you are going to have to a whole lot of nothing.”

“Wha-"

“The people who have your dear dad are… not the most sane. Most likely if you went thundering down like Sassy ass here,” He said, pointing at Virgil “we would have very poor chance at actually getting Patty cake back.”

“As for who has him, well that would be the hidden ones, the darkest, the hopefully-never-to-be-seen side of Thomas. Y'know, the-”

“Dark sides”

Logan paled, struggling to keep his calm demeanor on, whilst Roman had completely thrown calm our the window.

Standing up, he unsheathed his sword, and shouted, “We have no time to waste, we got to get-”

“No ma'am, no Prince charming, ma'am. Rein yourself in or else you're goanna end up like snoozer there, or did you already forget the whole ‘little chance of succeeding if you go rushing down like a fucking rhino’?”

Romans face flushed, turning a bright red that rivaled his sash, as he sheathed his sword and sat down. Remy huffed, somewhat satisfied.

“As I was saying, the dark sides have him. Rushing down ain't goanna do us anything. But luckily for us we have a certain slippery boi who is working as our inside man.”

“You don't mean-”

“Shush now let your grandmamma finish the story.”

“But you're no-"

“Anyways, he was only able to make a short call, but his message was clear enough.” Remy gave the drooling side a small glare. “Don’t do a fucking thing, hold tight, and Patton is okay, unless some dumbasses decide they want to raid the dragons nest. Capuche?”

The two awake sides nod, and Remy lets out a sigh of relief.

“Good. Now I am going to leave, and try to check up on mister ‘I am going to call my wine-and-bitch-buddy, drop a bomb on him, and hang up’. You two are going to keep an eye on sleeping beauty here, and not go on any adventures. I for once am serious. Do. Not. I will seriously fuck you up if you do anything mildly stupid."

Taken back, the two sides nod again. Remy smiles, brushes off some imaginary dust, and gives the two a curtsey, before he sinks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the new videos and new opinions of how Patton would act and is acting around Deceit, i am not going to change much. Maybe ill pick this up again when im older and more experianced and change so that it fits what is canon a bit better, but for now we are just going with the flow.


	9. The Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat hears things, asks some questions, and dee evades them like a pro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings uhhh.. there are questionable noises in the beganing, at which are open to interptation. Slight starvation but nothong serious jist not eating for technically 2 days. A day and a half.eh.
> 
> Sorry for the late update things have been shitty lately but i am slowly getting out of the slump.

Patton is very tired. Normally it wouldn’t be a big deal. Grab a snack, take a cat-nap, and be better by the time he woke up. Maybe grab a cookie or two when he wakes up.

But as things are, it would take more then a snack to ward off the stabbing hunger pains, and he isn’t quite in the position to grab any food.

As for taking a cat-nap, with all the thudding and rather concerning… noises, Patton has his doubts that he can even sleep right meow.

Patton sighs and tilts his head back so he is looking at the ceiling. He flinches at a rather distressing muffled sound, that is followed by what might be a high pitched laugh?

He shivers and wraps Deceits cape tighter around his shoulders. After a short bit, the sounds stop, and Patton isn't quite sure if he should relieved or terrified.

He pulls his legs up to his chest and lays his head on his arms. He blankly stares into the darkness, having turned his flash light off, to conserve some of the battery.

At least his neck doesn’t hurt anymore, and his ankle feels a little less swollen. He begins to hum a soft tune, something he heard Virgil hum at some point.

At the thought of the younger side, the older side felt tears sting his eyes, his breath hitching.

He misses his family. Virgil, Roman, Logan. He wishes he was sitting on the couch, cuddling as they all watch movies into the early mornings.

He wished he was sandwiched between Roman and Logan, contently listening to Virgil and Roman hum/sing the lyrics to every song.

He wishes he can cuddle up to Logan as he pretends to not care about the movie, but eventually melts into the cuddle pile, solely focusing on what is being presented.

Patton slowly feel asleep, with tears streaming in rivers, and wishes flowing just as freely.

* * *

When he woke up again, it wasn't as natural as he would have liked. The basement door creaked open, bathing the room in a bright, stabbing light.

Patton winced, and shielded his eyes with his arm, curling himself into a tighter ball.

He whimpered as he heard the door creak closed, and uneven footsteps come down the stairs. They stop at the bottom, leaving the room in silence, save for the almost hyperventilate breathing coming from the oldest side, and the shallow breaths from the other.

“Morality?” A familiar voice whispered.

Patton looked up, and, grabbing the flash light from his pocket, shined a light on the scaly side. Deceit winced but stared straight on at Patton.

Patton let out a breath of relief, seeing that it is indeed Deceit. “Thank god. I was worried it'd be the other two.”

Deceit straightened up a bit more, worry crossing his face in a brief flash.

“Have they come down here while I was gone?”

“No, no, it’s just… I heard noises and I guess... I guess you could say I took a walk in Virgil’s shoes for a bit, and got a bit anxious.” Patton chuckled sadly.

Deceit winced remembering exactly what the noises were and what caused them, but the half-lies came easily.

“Ah, yeah the noises were probably Insanity. He is just _revolted_ by the thought of doing experiments, and sometimes it isn't enough for him to think about them. Sometimes he _never_ acts on these ideas. Today just happened to _not_ be one of those days.”

Patton nodded slowly, a small frown tugging on his lips. He opened his mouth to continue, when his stomach let out a low, grinding, gurgle. The shorter side quirked an eyebrow, but raised a paper lunch bag sack, before tossing it to Patton.

Patton flimsily caught it, juggling it, before it settled in his lap. He tore into the bag, pulling out wrapped goods, and scarfing them down like a starving coyote. Deceit, unsurprised by this, sat down across from the hungry side.

As main sides, Patton along with the other three, need more access to food, aka energy. Technically they cant starve, but going too long without any food can have a negative impact on Thomas.

Deceit patiently waited, pulling out a few water bottles as he was at it. When Patton finished, and chugged down a water bottle, he breathed out a content sigh.

“Thank you Dee.”

The snake himself just hums, as he pulls out his cards, refusing to let his surprise show on his face. He does a few tricks, a dramatic flare here and there, before he actually shuffles them.

“Go fish?”

“Go fish.”

The smaller side handed seven cards over to the older side, before dealing seven to himself. As the scaled side deals himself his cards, Patton studied the, most likely home-made, cards in admiration.

They were very well done. On what is probably post card paper, is painted versions of normal cards, albeit a bit more colorful and personal. The makeshift cards were smooth, and almost soft to touch, pointing Patton to believe that the cards are rather old. But despite the age, they looked rather well taken care of.

Deceit raised an eyebrow at Patton’s rather concentrated face, before giving a slight fake cough. Patton snapped his gaze to the well dressed side, a small apologetic smile forming.

“Ah, sorry, zoned out for a bit. Do you have a six?”

“Oh you're _not_ fine. I just _had a little cough lately_. And _yes_ , go fish.”

The game continued on in almost relative silence, except for the occasional joke that Patton would crack, and the groans later leaning towards chuckles that would follow.

They were half way through their second game when Patton asked, “Hey Dee? Who made these?”

Deceit froze, midway of pulling out a matching pair of jacks. He blankly stared at them, his mind reeling over the question. Patton saw this and immediately felt the regret pool into his stomach.

“I’m sorry, you don't have to answer, I was just wondering because they are really well made, and I thought they are kind of cool, and I am really sorry-"

Deceit cutoff the rambling side. “ _Yes, yes,_ you're _not_ fine. It's just.. Virgil was always the _worst_ at painting.”

Patton’s eyes widened, as he glanced between the cards and a blank faced Deceit.

“Oh.”

The game continued with a sense of somberness. As did the next game, and the one after that. Patton attempted a few jokes and puns, but they all fell flat.

Eventually the card games turned into Deceit doing a few half hearted card tricks, occasionally stopping and just staring at a card. Patton watched, and bite his lower lip. Before he could stop himself a question blurted out.

“Why are you helping me?”

At Deceit's quizzing gaze, the older sides head dropped down, as he fiddled with his fingers.

“You didn't have to help me. I’m not complaining, but I thought you hated me? We are literal opposites, and we can never agree. You could have just left me here to fade away.”

Deceit waited a few seconds before sighing. He rubbed his cards a bit, before he spoke.

“Disagreeing with you _does_ mean I hate you. It just means that I _totally_ view the world, and have the _same_ beliefs, as you. _Yes_ , I _do_ hate you. _No_ , I _do_ have the same ideas for what is better for Thomas. Also _no_ , I want the _worst_ for Thomas. And the _worst_ thing I can do for Thomas right now is be helping you.”

Deceit pauses, and listens for possible intruders, before continuing.

“Every side _doesn't_ have some amount of sway in Thomas's decisions. If they _aren't_ present in any part of his mind, then they _aren't_ apart of him. That means that it _does_ matter who, or what they serve as, every side is important. This  _doesn't_ go especially for you and the other light sides. _With_ you Thomas would be… fractured."

Patton meekly raised his head, watching as Deceit continued to fiddle with the cards.

“ _Fortunately_ this applies to all sides, although on a _larger_ scale with those two _smart_ and _respectable people_. Thankfully, some are _not_ meant to be hidden from Thomas, meaning they  _can't_ fade, and never see the light, without it really affecting Thomas."

Patton licks his lips, and brings his eyes up to fully face Deceit. Deceit himself was staring at the wall behind Patton, letting his gloved fingers slide up and down the edges of his cards.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

Deceit lets his blank stare fall back to Patton a flicker of curiosity crossing his face.

“You said some sides are meant to be hidden, right? The ones that are bad for Thomas? Well, you aren't really bad, you care about Thomas! Sure your methods aren't preferred, but we can work it out right? When people disagree you are suppose to find a solution or a compromise.”

Deceit shrugs “You should try to, but sometimes it _is_ always possible.”

“Well, lets make a compromise right now!”

Deceit, once again, quirks an eyebrow.

“About what? So far we have argued about _everything._ I am actually _not_ impressed.”

“You being here silly! You said that without the light sides Thomas would be, well not Thomas right? Well, without you Thomas wouldn't have his self-preservation! So arguably you should also be on the light side, right?”

“Morality, I _think_ it works like that.”

“You might be right. But as soon as we are out of here, you are getting your own space in the mind palace, for at the very least helping out this old man.”

Patton smiled, his eyes sparkling for the first time since he was trapped in the basement of doom.

Deceit sighed, to tired to actually argue or talk down Patton.

“We are _not_ the same age, seeing as we are the same person. But, okay. You _lose_ for now... Patton.”

Patton squeals when he heard his name, and being careful of his injured ankle, reaches over, hugging the vertically challenged side. Deceit hisses in pain, and Patton pulls away, worry and concern bubbling up.

“I _didn't_ fall down the stairs a _few days ago_.” Patton frowns, but before he could speak, Deceit holds up his cards.

“Ever heard of the game called knock knock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! It is late where i am so if there is mistakes sorry not sorry! Anyways dont forget to leave a kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
